1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods for deploying and running perforating guns into a wellbore to be perforated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perforating guns are devices that contain small shaped charges that are detonated to form perforations through wellbore casing and into a surrounding formation. The perforating guns are typically deployed through a wellhead production tree and run into the wellbore on a running string. The running string is often coiled tubing or drill pipe.
If a perforating gun is unintentionally dropped during deployment down to or through the wellhead production tree, it is problematic since the gun can damage components above or within the production tree. Conventional safety clamps are often attached to perforating guns when hanging them off at the surface during deployment or un-deployment (removal). However, these clamps are meant to land on elevators or slips at the surface. It is undesirable for the slips to land on elevators within the wellhead production assembly, as this may prevent the wellhead from being shut in by blowout preventers.